


Of Course You Do

by CharlieBravoWhiskey



Series: Prompted from Tumblr [16]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Headaches, Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-09
Updated: 2013-04-09
Packaged: 2017-12-07 23:12:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/754214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlieBravoWhiskey/pseuds/CharlieBravoWhiskey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John has a headache.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Course You Do

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing is mine, Brit-picked or beta-read. Tumblr strikes again.
> 
> ihnasarima: Mycroft, John, and the headache that won't go away.

“Mycroft, why are you here and before you go off on a tangent about looking after the well-being of little brothers, may I remind you that I am still an excellent marksman despite this bloody damn headache,” John said, while he was laying on the couch, eyes closed with a might grimace on his face.

“John,” Mycroft said gently, “Sherlock sent me here to help you with your headache; in fact, he said something about bringing my personal masseuse with me to help ease your pain.”

“You have a personal masseur, of course you do, whatever am I thinking,” John muttered as he slowly sat up.  

 

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews are nice but not necessary to my mental well being. Thank you for reading.


End file.
